Trick and Treat
by aika-chan02
Summary: Somewhere in a deserted forest, a girl wanders until a house catches her attention. She faces two demons, friendly demons. Together they serve and give her what she wants... until she realized what those two are really up to.


Yesh, it's my birthday alright (yay~ happy birthday to me!) I've listened to this favourite Vocaloid song like yah, almost everyday! Yes, the story you're about to read is based from the song from my favourite Kagamine twins (Len 3). To tell you the truth, I liked the concept of the song. Horror, blood, suspense, and… a little violence, the last video of the song was Miku is their victim while the twins are dolls that turned into "humans". But in this story, there'll be twists (depending on my imagination~) and making it Grand Chase style! This time, I'm gonna put away my focus from my favourite GC couple XP (I want to feature other characters as well to be fair :P)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Grand Chase and the characters, only this plot. (This will be a birthday present to myself, so meehh)

* * *

><p><strong>Trick and Treat<strong>

Somewhere in a deserted forest, a girl wearing lavender dress and a pair of cute doll shoes walked and strolled around after she snuck out of her playhouse. On her arms held a pink teddy bear with buttons as its eyes. Its right ear torn that it revealed a little cotton from the inside. The girl didn't mind.

She has lilac hair lasted on her shoulders matching the color of her eyes. Despite her age, she wanted to remain as a juvenile.

She hummed her favourite song, swinging her stuffed toy around while skipping through the woods. She saw the trees looking rotten and…_scary_. The trunks formed scary face figures that sent shivers down her spine. The girl's lips quivered and hugged the stuffed toy close to her chest.

She kept walking, holding the teddy bear close to her when she heard a voice.

First, it was a faint whisper. The girl stepped closer. Then the whisper turned into a faint call. It is when it turned out to be a girl's voice from somewhere nearby.

The teenage girl gulped and hugged her stuffed toy close. She pried through the dead bushes when a mansion caught her attention. Her purple eyes sparkled at the sight of it. The mansion looked more…identical to her playhouse. She glanced in awe. The house had fresh coat of pure white and the roof coated in black. The windows are almost shattered and the red carpet at the doorstep looked torn and old.

And then, she found herself standing between two trees. One figure sat on each tree branch. A boy and a girl, both figures showed themselves as silhouettes while sitting on the tree branches until fake smiles and grins spread across their faces.

They landed on their feet to show their identities to the girl. The boy has fuchsia-colored hair that matched his eyes. A pair of dark horns sat on his head when his pointed ears confirmed he is a demon. The girl had long pink hair and pale green eyes. A horn placed at the side of her head while at the other side revealed claw-like hair pins. She also has pointed ears like the boy's. The girl noticed both of them share the same skin color…pale, almost lavender and…demonic. The boy's right hand is a claw engulfed with dark aura compared to the other one that is normal.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked, shivering.

The boy placed his normal hand on his chest and did a formal bow. "Welcome, little girl, I see you've entered the deserted forest. So unusual we have visitors,"

"You must be Arme, correct?" The girl said and did the formal bow. "You see, we're the only ones inhabiting this forest, and… we're always lonely," her lips formed a frown. "We've wanted to have visitors for entertainment and be our…friends,"

Arme nodded, hugging her stuffed toy close. "Y-y – "

"Don't be afraid," The boy smiled. "This is actually a place for visitors. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Dio,"

"I'm Ley, nice to _finally _meet you, Arme," the girl smiled and did another formal bow.

Arme managed to reply with a weak smile as both demons stretched out their hands to welcome her inside. She followed and walked between them. As they walked, Arme observed the place. She noticed pumpkins hanging on the walls and pumpkins sitting on the stairs, doorstep, and inside the living room where she is right now. The demons offered her a seat on a comfy sofa.

Arme had forgotten she dropped her teddy bear outside before Dio and Ley led her inside…

The girl sat on the sofa with a tray of biscuits and a cup of tea sitting on the table. Dio and Ley stood in front of her like loyal servants when Dio offered her a cinnamon stick that caught Arme's attention as well. She took the sweet candy when suddenly, something splashed her face. A tiny droplet landed on her lips as she tasted it. Ley leaned and wiped the maple syrup that spilled her face, her clothes and the floor.

"Sorry about that," she said with a nervous giggle. "That was the maple syrup compatible for your cinnamon stick,"

"N-no, i-it's ok – " Arme breathed. She sipped the cup of tea and ate few biscuits they provided. It was then Ley grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the sofa.

"You look tired," she purred. "We'll take you to your bed to rest~" The girl stammered and was about to act when her vision turned black. Dio had placed a blindfold to cover her eyes. Soon, Arme squirmed like a struggling girl begging for light. Ley placed her hands behind her shoulders to help maintain her balance. Dio extended his hand and tightened his fingers around Arme's. The demons guided her from her steps. Ley held on her shoulders to keep her from lack of balance.

"It's alright, Arme," Dio smiled. "Nothing's gonna happen. Just relax, _we're almost there_…" his lips formed a smile as she gently opened the door leading to the bedroom. Arme stammered and shivered. Ley giggled. "Don't be frightened, Arme. It would be a _surprise_~" she purred when Dio and Ley finally tucked her on the bed, her blindfold still on.

* * *

><p>Arme, flooded by the darkness in her vision, can't take it anymore when she felt tired. The cinnamon stick dipped in maple syrup… the image of it made her mouth water. She wanted to have some more…but afraid Dio and Ley might get disappointed at her when she begged for more.<p>

"_This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick," _

She can hear Dio's voice echoing in her head like metal. Then the sudden splash of maple syrup when Ley dropped the bowl as she wiped her face clean. One of her fingertips touched a drop of maple and placed it on her mouth to savour its sweetness.

"_Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups," _Ley said in her soft voice. _"Dreams relieve of you from problems and sorrows that make you weep…"_

Her eyes closed, the voices echoed in her mind, forming sudden hallucinations with her blindfold on.

"_Because they are heaven-made, have one… and fall asleep," _Ley's female voice sang in her sweet tone. _"But they are only good when you are surrounded by hallucinations…"_

Dio and Ley's voices slowly faded. Arme blinked several times before she felt her eyes droop. She gave in from all the hallucinations engulfing her until she fell asleep. She lied in a bed full of stuffed toys, not knowing if her teddy bear is one of them. When you look very closely, you will see daggers stabbing them on their bellies. But Arme is peacefully asleep…

Ley smiled and watched the girl fall asleep with her blindfold on. Her head peeked inside when her lips formed a smirk.

"Sweet dreams, Arme…" she whispered in the eerie wind. "We are your friends… but… _you have already given up, don't take it back… __**it's a deal**_," She giggled and gently closed the door to let the girl sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>Dio stood in the living room, waiting for his partner to arrive. Footsteps approached behind him. He turned his head behind to see Ley walking behind him, her pale green eyes looking up at him.<p>

"Ah, there you are," he smiled, turning to face her. "How's she doing?"

"She's asleep," Ley placed her finger on her lips to shush him. "Better not wake her up."

Dio smirked. "Yes, the cinnamon stick must have forced her to fall asleep, isn't it?"

"Maybe~" Ley cooed, she pulled out something behind her to reveal a doll. It was a rag doll with buttons as its eyes. The hair is lilac matching the buttons and the dress Arme wore. Ley smirked and held the doll close to her chest. "Dear little Arme, she's a cute, sweet and… _lonely _girl, isn't she?"

This time, it was Dio's turn to smirk. "Soon, she'll be _next_…"

Both demons broke into soft sinister laughter, soft enough so Arme won't hear them. They walked and headed towards the storage room. Ley held the doll by the arm when Dio opened the door, welcoming her inside. The girl nodded and stepped in. Both demons smirked from what they saw.

"See those?" Dio pointed his finger at the other rag dolls. Ley nodded. Five dolls sprawled and scattered the room. Two rag dolls hung on the ceiling. One had red hair tied into a braided ponytail while the one had indigo-colored hair. The rag clothes are stained in blood…_fresh _blood. The buttons as their eyes are nearly plucked off. Two other dolls sat on the table. One doll had orange spiky hair and the buttons as its eyes are green. The other doll had long blonde hair with the same color of buttons, only it's lighter than the other one. The doll lied on the orange-haired doll's lap and covered with the same fresh blood.

The fifth doll, apparently, is left sprawled on the ground. It has silvery white hair and blue buttons that matched his eyes. It wore a blue scarf that somehow choked him to death. Dio took the doll and held it on his hand.

"Well, he looks desperate for a partner," he smirked.

Ley smirked back and stared at the doll on her hand. "Oh he will have one, not when _she_'s finished," she showed the lifeless doll as Dio nodded. "This little guy must have been searching for Arme before she found her way here,"

"Certainly, now that he'll finally get what he wants,"

Dio and Ley stared at the pumpkins hanging on the ceiling with the two bloodied dolls. Five pumpkins… they are light bulb pumpkins. The first one is lighted red, the second lighted dark blue, the third orange, the fourth yellow while the fifth one blue, paler than the second. Ley hung an unlighted pumpkin beside the light blue one. She placed her hands on her hips. "Perfect…"

* * *

><p>Arme walked through the empty aisle, taking soft steps so the demons won't hear her intruding. She didn't bring her stuffed toy with her as she walked. A door caught her attention as she went towards it, tightened her fingers on the doorknob carved like a skull, and fortunately, it is open. The door creaked open and revealed a small light for her to peek in.<p>

Two figures stood, back turned on her. Five different dolls lied in front of them, covered in blood. The sight of the fluid caused her to gasp and bring shivers down her spine. The lightning and thunder roared the night sky, giving flashes of light to the two figures until she identified them as Dio and Ley.

Her gaze went towards the dolls as the demons left for work. She examined them one by one. Arme turned her glance towards the redhead and the blue-haired. The buttons as eyes stared towards her, begging for help. She knew those two… she saw another pair of dolls. One had orange hair slicked down and green buttons while the other one had blonde hair and light green buttons. They formed the same expression when she heard faint voices.

"_Help us…"_

"_They'll… kill you…"_

"_L-Leave this place… at once…"_

"_They will turn you… like us…"_

"_Arme…"_

Arme caught her breath when she heard a male voice. She turned behind to see the last doll. It has silvery white hair and blue buttons. Her purple eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat.

"_Arme…"_

The girl felt her eyes swelling as she grabbed the doll, holding it on her hands. "L-Lass..?"

"_Leave this place… if you want… to live,"_

"N-no…" her hands trembled as she dropped the doll, looking back at the four dolls. "N-no… n-not you guys…"

Colored lights appeared above her. Arme looked up. The pumpkins above her illuminated…

Red. _Elesis…_

Indigo. _Ronan…_

Orange. _Ryan…_

Yellow. _Lire…_

Blue. _Lass…_

The victims. They are the victims… and she –

A doll dropped from the ceiling, landing on her hands. Arme gazed at it, seeing the doll identical…to her.

"N-no…" she whimpered, her hands shivering until she dropped the doll, **when it spoke**.

"Neehhh…." She heard her own voice as the doll's rag lips formed a smile. "Choudaii…?" Then a giggle.

Arme staggered backwards and prepared to run. Just then, shadows stood behind her, red menacing eyes glaring at her with evil grins. They broke into giggles, leaning toward her until Arme let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

><p>Arme jolted awake and sat up on bed, stammering and breathing. Dio and Ley turned their gazes at her while having a tea party. Her purple eyes looked through the blindfold when it loosened and fell off. Both demons approached her.<p>

"My, my, Arme," Dio smiled. "How _dare _you wake up so early?"

Arme panted and said nothing. Len smiled when she leaned her hand on her face to cover her eyes, as if attempting to blind her.

"If your blindfold comes off, _should I blind you instead?_"

Knowing this must be a joke, Arme found herself giggling until she burst into laughter. Dio and Ley gave her questioning looks when they are replaced by _fake _smiles.

"Hey look," Dio smirked. "Why are you laughing, isn't that the cutest sight?~"

Ley simply shook her head. "But you're still wearing lies," Her eyes stared towards her partner when they exchanged smirks. "**Let's go back to our play tonight,**" Arme paused from laughing when Dio and Ley both faced her. To her surprise, their hands held a sharp pair of scissors and a needle covered in… **blood**.

Arme's heart skipped a beat when she realized her nightmare went real. She saw the look in their eyes. They have turned **red**, red like blood.

"Ah, don't be scared, Arme," Dio said with a fake smile, holding the needle stained with fresh blood. "Stop trembling like a scared mouse," Arme knew she is.

"_Leave this place… if you want to live,"_

"_They'll… kill you, like what they did to us…"_

"_They're after you…"_

She knew she's too late.

"_Arme…"_

Leaving her no choice, Arme had her escape. She ran towards the door, tightened her fingers around the knob when it didn't budge. The girl gasped and forced it to. She heard footsteps approaching behind as she looked behind. Dio and Ley went towards her with sadistic glares.

"Trying to escape, huh?" the boy grinned. "That door is _spell-locked_, Arme. No one can open that but us,"

_Milk is what you want because it made you well in your own house?_

"N-no…"

_This is my domain, __**my **__place where it's just warm as any place…_

"W-what are you?" Arme demanded. Ley giggled, holding the pair of bloodied scissors. "I'll just toll something you're hiding if you don't want to lose your face," her lips formed a grin. "Hand it over, Arme, _quickly_, give it **right now**,"

"NO!" Arme banged her fists on the door, having no idea what's she talking about. Dio grabbed her collar from behind and positioned her in front of them.

"Don't ask why," he hissed. "You don't even know how," His claw held sweets and the same cinnamon stick she had earlier. "These sweets tempted you in believing _fake _hospitality,"

"B-but – "

"Now, now," Ley cut her off. "Relax, Arme, we'll leave you alone unless you give what we wanted,"

"NO!" The girl shook her head rapidly. "I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Dio and Ley exchanged smirks. "Let her have it, Ley…" Dio hissed, both of them smiling. He stretched out his claw while his normal hand cupped Arme's mouth to cover her screaming. His claw dug through her chest.

Arme's eyes widened, feeling the spark of shock and fear electrocuting her. Her vision lost focus when she heard the same voices.

"_No…"_

"_Arme…"_

"_They…drugged her…with those sweets…"_

The voices faded away. Her vision showed the blurred image of Dio and Ley preparing their scissors and needles before she gave in her last…

And now, a new pumpkin has been hung on the ceiling. The five lighted pumpkins stood beside it. The pumpkin glowed purple.

The doll with silvery white hair lied beside a doll with lilac hair and buttons…covered in fresh blood.

The purple pumpkin symbolized the death of the victim. _Purple. __**Arme.**_

Dio and Ley are waiting for new victims, ready to make more dolls out of people. Unlighted pumpkins wanted to be lighted, and the colored lights will make them happy.

_Will it be you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AM: <strong>Scary, huh? Raawwrr~ (monster face)

I thought of making Dio and Ley as "Len and Rin" (sorry if I didn't portray them as dolls. They're demons after all) and Arme as their victim. Waaahh… Ryan and Lire are victims, too? (sobs) Stupid me… I'm such a sadist (antagonist, for taking on the dark and evil side :3

Like I said, I made this as a birthday present for myself. Yes, I'm officially **fifteen**! Happy birthday to me! I can't help it XD

Please don't ask me questions of me being an antagonist. Not that really, I also have guts of a protagonist you know? Me making characters dying, loved to be hated, and always masochists! Or else I'll make Dio and Ley (aka Len and Rin) visit you and do what they did to Arme! (if they are real =v=")


End file.
